Beginnings of A New Life
by ShiningButterfly
Summary: This is my version of season 4. Sendou Aichi sacrifice herself to save Kai from disappearing. For her sacrifice Aichi was given a second chance to see her friends and Kai, but the price is not to tell them who she really is. As Tamamiya Sakura what kind of adventure she will overcome?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

**Hi this is ShiningButterfly. As you read my summary please don't hate me when you read the part Aichi sacrifice herself. Read the story and you will know. Starts from episode 162 when Aichi and Kai began their battle. Rate T for character death only this chapter.**

* * *

"Kai-kun please stop! You don't have to do this!" Aichi cried, pleading Kai to come back

"It's too late, once this battle ends. I will disappear in front you and everyone" Kai said

"Why, why?! I don't know you have to disappear" tears fall down her face

"It's for you and everyone's safety" Kai turn away

"Please Kai-kun. Let's stop this and go back together"

"Now it's impossible" a sword appeared in Kai's hand

"Kai-kun" Aichi's eyes widen at the sword

"Aichi I won't forgive what I did to you and everyone. Almost Reversing you made me realized that as long as I live, I'll just keep hurting you" Kai raised the sword to his neck

"Stop" Aichi ran and grabbed the sword from Kai's hand

"Aichi" Kai was surprised

"Baka!" which Kai surprised even more "Disappearing in front of me is something you should never do!"

"Aichi" Kai never seen Aichi mad before

"Kai you said that our path will cross. Is this you really want? Our paths already cross, ever since we met 5 years ago. I want Kai-kun by my side every time. Even if we are separate, we are still together" Aichi said

"Sorry Aichi" Kai turn away; his eyes were covered by his bangs

"Huh?"

"Link Joker is still in my body… For eternity" Kai clenched his fist

"Kai-kun"

"That's why as long as I live Link Joker will take over again. So when I disappear Link Joker will die... Forever" Kai walked up to Aichi and reached for the sword

"No!" Aichi stepped back, shaking her head

"Aichi" Kai stop in his tracks

"This isn't right, if you die. How would I live?! You're the most important person in my life. You taught me Vanguard, how to use my true strength, how fun Vanguard is and told me that our paths will cross. If you disappear now, how am I going to have fun in Vanguard"

Kai look at the ground.

"And this is my answer" Aichi raised the sword and stab it through her stomach

"Aichi!" Kai caught her before she fall to the ground

"Kai-kun sorry but I don't want any friend taken away from me" tears flooded in her eyes

"Baka! Why did you do that?!" Kai exclaimed, tears form in the corner of his eye

"I... Ugh... Don't want to lose you" Aichi put her hand against his check "You know me I would do anything not matter what happens to me, I protect my friends" Aichi body began to tremble

"Aichi" Kai wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Tears fall down his face.

"Kai-kun can you... Hear I want to say"

Kai nodded.

Aichi leaned her head up. Kai leaned down. Their lips connected. Tears fell down on both faces. Kai's hand moved to the back of Aichi's head and the other behind her back. Aichi's hands were on Kai's cheeks. Inside Aichi was happy to be with her crush, and also sad that...

'Sorry Kai-kun' Aichi thought

They broke away and had small smiles on their faces.

"Ka-Toshiki-kun I love you"

"I love you too Aichi" Kai pecked her lips

Aichi smile then fainted in his arms.

"Aichi" Kai's eyes widen "Aichi! Aichi! AICHI!" Kai shook her

No matter how many times he tried calling her name, Aichi won't open her eyes.

"Aichi" Kai pick her up bridal style and went down where everyone else is.

* * *

On the ground

"What happened up there" Kamui cried

"I don't know, but" Misaki look up "The ring is broken and Link Joker is gone. All is left for Aichi and Kai to come back"

"Wait, look" Naoki pointed at the door

A shadow walked out of the door. There was Kai with his eyes covered and Aichi is in arms.

"Aichi(Onee-san for Kamui and Sendou-kun for Shingo)" Kamui, Naoki, Shingo, Misaki, Kourin cried

"Kai" Miwa, Ren Testu cried

Kai just walked up to them silently not saying a word.

"Kai what wrong is Aichi ok" Miwa asked

Kamui ran up to Kai and gasped, seeing blood on Aichi's stomach.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! Onee-san!" Kamui shook her "Kai what happen to her"

Kai just stared at the ground.

"Oi Kamui what's wrong" Misaki's eyes widen and gasped "Aichi, Aichi!"

Everyone didn't know what's happening. Kai kneeled to the ground putting Aichi on the ground.

Their eyes widen seeing Aichi.

"Aichi" Naoki fell to his knees

"Kai" Kai saw Ren in front of him "What happened"

"In order for me not to disappear, A-Aichi sacrifice herself" Kai answered, shuttering at Aichi's name

"I see" Ren look at Aichi

"How are we going to tell Emi-san" said Kamui

"I'll tell her and her mother" Kai offered

"You don't have to that Kai" Misaki said

"No" Kai pick Aichi pick in his arms "I take huge responsibility" and walk to Aichi's house

"Kai" Miwa watch him with Aichi in his arms

'Aichi I promise that will never forget you... Ever' Kai pecked her forehead

* * *

**Next chapter will explain something big. And I am very sorry for not updating. A lot has happened, I had my first concussion last month, went to King's Dominion for a field trip, and my SOL's. School is almost ending so I will update more and before I forget today is... Aichi's Birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AICHI!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Well, let's continue the story.**

* * *

Three months passed since Aichi died. Emi and Shizuka took the news pretty bad, but accepted it. The cardfight club still stands, the Student Council know that what happen to Aichi and allowed the club to be official even if its 4 members. It felt lonelier without Aichi. Kai almost went back to his normal self of coldness. Miwa and Ren have no idea what to ever since Aichi, they knew he loved Aichi but it's hard without her. Life was the same, but it's still missing...

In an Unkown Place

There lay a girl with bright blue long hair in a white dress in a field of lilies.

'Aichi, Aichi. Sendou Aichi'

Aichi's eyes slowly opened.

"Who?" her voice was sore from not talking for three months

'Sendou Aichi'

"Who" Aichi slowly got up and look around

'It's been a long time' small ball of lights form into two figures

"Blaster Blade and... Blade Blade Liberator!" her eyes widen, immediately stood up but stumbled by the numbness in her legs

'Calm down Sendou Aichi' said Blade

"Wait am I... Alive" she look at her hands

'No you are nor dead or alive' Blade Liberator answered

"Oh I see. Wait if I am not dead or alive then why am I here?" Aichi asked

'This is the reason we are here' Blade said

"Reason?"

'The planet Cray has given us the power to make you reborn' Blade Liberator said

"Reborn" Aichi mood light up "Wait if I reborn, I won't be able to see everyone" then instantly the smile fell

'No' said Blade

"Huh?" Aichi look up

'When you reborn, your memories will stay. The only thing...' Blade Liberator said

"Only thing..." Aichi repeat his words

'Is your appearance' Blade said

"My appearance?"

'Yes you have to be in a different body' Blade Liberator said

"Ok if it's the only way to see everyone" Aichi said

'That's the problem' Blade said

"Huh?"

'When you reborn, you are able to see your friends... But if you tell them you Sendou Aichi...' Blade Liberator hesitated to answer

"What is it?" Aichi asked

'You will have a week to live' Blade finished

Aichi felt like she was stabbed with a sword again. If she tells her friends that she is Sendou Aichi she will have a week to live. Aichi look down then put her head up smiling at them "Alright"

'You sure?' Blade asked

Aichi nodded "I may not say that I'm Sendou Aichi but..." she slowly stood up "As long as I see my friends I'm happy" Aichi smiled

'Aichi' Blade and Blade Liberator look at each other and nodded

'Before we begin here' a deck popped out

"This is?" Aichi asked

'A deck you will use' Blade said

Aichi took the deck and fanned it "This is! Kagerō!" Aichi was shocked that the clan was the same as Kai's original deck "But why are you giving me theses decks. Also they the same clan as Kai-kun's"

'They are the clan that we thought you should try' Blade said

"Try?"

'Yes' Blade Liberator nodded 'Since they have your Golden Paladin deck, plus if we return your original deck they will know it's you'

"Alright I'll use it" Aichi said

'Then we will begin' they took out their hand

Aichi took both of their hands and closed her eyes. She began to feel a difference in her chest and light overlap her.

* * *

Aichi traveled to the park with her new appearance "This place..." Aichi open her eyes "Huh?" she look down noticing her clothes are changed. She wore a orange long sleeves shirt with a red vest over it, a blue skirt and red shoes "Heh?" Aichi notice light green hair fell from her shoulder "What" she ran to the lake and shape gasped at her a reflection. Her hair was below waist level light green hair, small portion of her hair above both of her ears were pulled back in to a small ponytail "Now I know why they say my appearance will change, I like it" she reached into her pockets pulling out her new deck they gave her "I may not have master these cards, but..." she look at the sky "I'll do my best" then she notice the sky was almost dark "What do I do? I can't go back home, maybe there must be something here" she dug in her pockets, then her finger touched something. Aichi quickly pulled it out "A... Identity card" a card with her picture and also her name, address and phone number was written "Tamamiya Sakura" Aichi read the name "Sakura, huh? It's a nice name. Heh? I use to live in France that's far. And I live now... Huh this place is near my house"

Aichi walked to the direction that was written on the card "Ok this is the place" she see a house similar to her house that is tan brown with Tamamiya on the entrance 'So this my new home'

"Oh Sakura-chan welcome back" Aichi turn to see a woman with shoulder length brown hair for her next door neighbor

"Oh" she peered at the name plate "Hi Tsaka-san"

"Sakura-chan Reina is fine" she said

"Then Reina-san I'm back"

"Hibiki was waiting for you. Why don't you come over for dinner since you just move here yesterday" Reina offered

"Oh sure, I'll be back I have to do something" Aichi walked to the door, dug out her key in her pocket and opened the door. The house was empty and dark.

"I see, I am alone" she leaned against the door; tears began to form at the corner of her eye. Aichi immediately wipe the tears, she began to explore to house in order to familiarize herself "Hmmm, it's nice. Huh? This is ... My room" a name plate hang on a door, she opened the door. It was similar to her original room, it was a light green room; the bed was place in the right corner, a desk on the opposite side and a window beside her bed.

'This is seems nostalgic' Aichi looked out the window "I better get to Renia-san place"

Aichi hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Coming" Aichi heard a young girl voice over the door. The door opened and a 7 year old girl with light brown hair in pigtails appeared "Ah Sakura née-chan"

"Um..." Aichi tried to remember her name "Hibiki-chan good evening"

"Oh Sakura-chan welcome" Reina walk up

"Reina-san thank you for inviting me" Aichi bowed

"It's nothing, come on in" Reina gestured Aichi to come in

"Sorry for intrusion" Aichi took her shoes off

"Okaa-san when is Otou-san come back" Hibiki asked

"Otou-san seems to be busy today so he'll be coming back late" Reina answered

"Oh" Hibiki said

"Hibiki" Reina crouch down to eye level "Don't worry" she smiled

Hibiki smiled back and nodded.

_Growl_

They turn to Aichi was blushed bright red.

"S-Sorry" she squeaked

Hibiki started laughing; the Reina and Aichi join in.

* * *

"Thank for inviting me over" Aichi bowed

They finished dinner and the sky was getting dark.

"It's nothing" Reina said

"Good night Hibiki-chan" Aichi said

Hibiki nodded "Good night Sakura née-chan"

Aichi walk back to her house. Aichi sighed at the emptiness in the house. She notice some boxes at are not open, she open them and place them where there supposed to go. After she finished, she went to upstairs in bed. She tossed and turns not able to go to sleep.

"Today has happen a lot" she saw her Kagero deck "I wonder why they give me these two decks" she wondered

* * *

**Tsaka Reina and Tsaka Hibiki are the new neighbors Aichi's now. What will happen next read the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**A new character will appear who will it be let's find out.**

* * *

"Then that" Aichi just finish her new decks "Maybe I should get new cards, but... The closest card shop is" 'Card Capital' Aichi sighed and look at the clock, showing 9:35 "It's gotten this late,

I got make breakfast" Aichi went down to the kitchen

Aichi went to the refrigerator and notice it's mostly empty.

"Jeez, I should have bought them earlier" she smacked her forehead "No choice" Aichi change her clothes and went to the shopping center

'This place...' she make on the familiar street 'This street goes to Card Capital' Aichi walked up the street and caught a glimpse of the sign. She stops and turns to the store.

'As long as I don't tell them I'm Sendou Aichi I'm fine" she took a deep breath before walking in

"Welcome" a familiar voice greeted

Aichi saw Shin and Sub Manager to her right.

"Oh I never seen you before, are you new here" Said Shin

"Yes" Aichi nodded

"I see would you like a tour" he offered

"Oh that's okay, I'm just buying some booster pack" Aichi said

"Booster pack? Oh, go ahead"

Aichi look at the booster pack, her hand was about to take the Golden Paladin. She had gotten use to them, Aichi shook her head and take the Kagero booster pack.

She paid for the packs and opened them.

'Let's see' she look at all of them 'These will be good cards' she smiled

"Have found what you needed" Shin said

Aichi nodded "Yes"

"That's great"

"Oh" she look at the clock "Sorry I have to go" she bowed to the manager and turn to the door "Ah" she fell to the ground

"Oh you okay" Shin said

"I'm ok" Aichi stood up "Sorry, I wasn-" Aichi stared in the person in front of her

The person in front of was none other than Kai Toshiki.

"What" he said

"Sorry" she quickly bowed and ran past him out the door. Aichi ran down the street and leaned against a tree, Aichi sighed 'In this form, it's hard to meet them' "Huh?" Aichi saw a Golden Retriever by the street

"What's wrong" she walked up to it

The dog whimpered and back up from her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" she held out her hand

The dog stared at her hand and began linking her hand.

Aichi laughed "Where's your owner" she petted its head, she notice that there is no collar around its neck "Are you a stray" the dog just look at her "Are you alone" it moved up and licked her face "I like you too" she laughed "Want to stay with me" the dog barked "I'll take that as a yes. I happen to be shopping want to come" the dog bark again "Let's go" they began to walk to the store

Aichi bought some meat, eggs, fruit, vegetables, water, juice and some plates and utensils. She also bought some dog food, a bowl, and collar for her new dog.

"Here" Aichi slipped the collar around the dog "From today on, your names is Fraise" Fraise barked and licked her face

"Okay okay I get it" Aichi laughed "Let's go home" Fraise barked

* * *

"Here is going to be your new home" Aichi said

"Oh Sakura-chan just came back from shopping" Reina tended her garden

"Yes"

"A dog" she saw Fraise

"I found her on the streets, she seems to be alone so..." Aichi said

"You are kind Sakura-chan, don't worry I allow her to stay. It's going to be lively now" she smiled

"Thank you" Aichi bowed "Let's go" they walk in to the house

"First, we need to clean you" Aichi turn on the shower "Fraise come here" Fraise walk in to the tub, Aichi resisted the water around her body. Aichi put shampoo on her, Fraise moved around when the bubbles flew around.

"Fraise, Fraise. Don't move" Aichi tried to keep the dog in, Fraise jump over her and wetted the floor "Mou" Aichi saw herself in wet with bubbles trailed across her nose and hair

"Here" Aichi gave her a bowl of dog food, Fraise immediately chow down. Aichi cooked herself some dinner, her stomach growled after not eating breakfast and lunch.

Night fell; Aichi changed in to her pjs and went to bed.

_Bark_ Aichi saw Fraise at her door

"You want to sleep with me" Aichi said

Fraise nodded.

"Come here" Fraise jumped on her bed and sleep next to her

"Good Night Fraise" Aichi said

* * *

**I thought Aichi will be alone in this story so I got her a dog. Please review this story, next chapter is coming up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Before you read this chapter, since Aichi can not show that she is Sendou Aichi. Her personality is like Misaki's or Kourin's. Also her fight with her new deck, Enjoy**

* * *

"Huh? School" Aichi said

"Yes, it's about time you should go to school" Reina said

"What kind of school am I going too" Aichi asked

"I thought you should go to Miyaji Academy"

'Miyaji Academy!' Aichi thought "Why Miyaji Academy?"

"You gave me your education form and depending on your grades you are passable"

'If I go I may meet everyone else, but...' "Alright I'll go. When am I going"

"Tomorrow, I already transfer you"

"Ok, but about Fraise" Aichi say about her dog

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" Reina said "I appointed her to a checkup and we need the papers that we own her"

"Thank you very much Reina-san" Aichi thanked

* * *

_Bark Bark Bark_ Fraise barked

"Fraise quiet" Aichi pull the blanket over her head

Fraise nuzzled her nose against her face.

"Okay okay. I'm up" Aichi got out of her bed, brush her teeth and her hair "Miyaji Academy" Aichi look at the uniform "Today, I'm going to meet everyone" Aichi put on the uniform, she went to her desk and took out her Kagerō deck, put it in her school bag

"Let's go Fraise" they walked out the door

"Good Morning Sakura-chan" Reina greeted

"Morning Sakura née-chan" Hibiki came out the door

"Morning Reina-san Hibiki-chan" Aichi greeted "I leave Fraise to you"

"Leave it to me" Reina said

"I'm going Fraise" Aichi patted the golden retriever

Fraise bark as Aichi walk away.

"Bye Sakura née-chan" Hibiki wave to her

Aichi wave back until she turn on a corner.

There standing in front of her is Miyaji Acdemy that school where she goes to.

Aichi took a deep breath and walk in to the school informing the teacher of a new student.

* * *

"Morning" Naoki walk into the classroom

"Morning" Kourin greeted from her desk

Noaki eyes layed on to the desk in front of her.

"Ishida" Kourin snapped him out

"O-oh sorry" Noaki apologized

"Thinking about Sendou-kun again" Shingo walk up

Naoki nodded.

"It's been three months now" Shingo said

"Yeah, but... Lying to the school that Aichi went to study aboard isn't a good idea" Kourin said

"It's no choice we can't just tell that Aichi killed herself for all of us" Naoki said

"Well the past is in the past, we can't change what has happened" Shingo push up his glasses.

The school bell rang and they went back to their seats as the teacher walked in to the classroom.

"Before we begin class we have a transfer student" the teacher said

Mummers spread in the room.

"Be quiet everyone, she move from France a week ago and haven't got familiarize to this place. So please be nice to her. You can come in" the teacher said to the door

The door slide open and a girl with long light green walked in.

Lots of mummers spread in the classroom.

"Everyone quiet. Introduce yourself" the teacher turn to her

Aichi pick up the piece of chalk and wrote her name on the board "Tamamiya Sakura, it's nice to meet you all" Aichi bowed

Mummers spread across the classroom. Kourin, Shingo and Naoki look at each other.

"Everyone quiet, Tamamiya your seat is in front Tastunagi's. Tastunagi raise your hand" the teacher said

Kourin raised her hand.

'Kourin-san' Aichi thought, she walked to her original desk and sat down.

After class, almost everyone surrounded Aichi asking question.

"Tamamiya-san your from France" one student asked

"Yes" Aichi answered

"But your Japenese is very fluent" another asked

"I live in Japan when I was little because of my parents job we move to France" Aichi lied

"Hee" they said

After school the bell rang.

"Tamamiya-san" Aichi saw the class president with a clipboard in her hands

"Is something wrong" Aichi asked

"I know you just transferred here. Have you heard of our school policy is that it's mandatory for all students to be in a club" she said

"Yes" Aichi nodded

"Have you decided. Here's the list" she handed Aichi the clipboard

Aichi look at the clipboard until her eyes layed on the Cardfighting Club.

"Oh Cardfight Club. Tamamiya-san you are interested in joining that club" she said

"Um… Yes" Aichi said

"If you want to join the Cardfight club, it's necessary to beat one of the club members. But ever since Sendou-kun is on study aboard no one has beat them yet"

'Study abroad, maybe they kept that I kill myself a secret' "I see" Aichi said

"You can inform me anytime if you want to join" she said

"Alright" Aichi walked out the door 'If I remember today everyone should me at the club room'

Aichi walked to the physics room

* * *

"A transfer student transfer to your class" Misaki said

"Yeah her name is Tamamiya Sakura" Noaki said

"So is there something wrong about her" Shingo ask

"I don't know, but I keep getting a wired vibe from her" Naoki said

Shingo, Misaki and Kourin look at each other.

They heard knocking on the door.

Naoki went to open the door and revealed Aichi.

"T-Tamaniya" Noaki cried

"She's the one" Misaki ask Kourin, who nodded

"What bring you here Tamamiya-san" Shingo ask

"I... Want to join the Cardfight club" Aichi said

They all gasped

"Is something wrong" Aichi asked

"N-No it's" Shingo said

"If you want to join this club, you know that you have to beat a member" Kourin explained

"I know" Aichi nodded "Who's my opponent"

"I'll do it" Noaki said

"Alright" they position themselves on the table

They put their first vanguard down and draw 5 cards.

"I'm going to redraw" Aichi redraw 3 cards

"Me too" Naoki redraw 2 cards "Ready"

Aichi nodded.

"Stand Up!"

'The'

"Vanguard!"

* * *

"Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu"

"Dragon Dancer, Monica"

"Hee Kagerō deck" Naoki said

"Something wrong about that" Aichi put a hand on her hip

"N-No nothing" Naoki said

"You go first" Aichi said

"Oh yeah. Draw, Ride Red River Dragoon. Linchu moves back. Turn end" Noaki said

"Draw. Ride Dragon Dancer, Lourdes. Embodiment of Armor, Bahr call. Bahr attack" [Power 8000]

Naoki first damage fell.

"Lourdes attack, skill activates. If my opponents rearguards are two or less power +3000. Drive Trigger check" Red Gem Carbuncle "Get Draw Trigger power to Lourdes and draw" [Power 14000]

Naoki's second damage fell.

"Turn end" Aichi said

"Draw, Ride Thunderstorm Dragoon. Call Dragonic Deathscythe and Demolition Dragon. Linchu boost Dragonic Deathscythe attack" [Power 14000]

"No guard" Aichi's first damage fell

"Thunderstorm attack. Drive check, Get Critical Trigger" Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux

"Critical to Thunderstorm and Power to Demolition Dragon" [Power 20000 Critical 2]

"Damage check" first no trigger second "Get Stand Trigger" Wyvern Strike, Free "Power to Lourdes and Bahr stands"

"But that doesn't help you. Demolition attack" [Power 12000]

"No guard" Aichi's fourth damage fell

"Turn end" Naoki said

"Damages is 4 to 2. She isn't making a single move" Misaki said

"Or she isn't that strong I don't recalling Tamamiya Sakura in the Vanguard Weekly" Shingo push up his glasses

"Or is it..." Kourin said

"What is it Kourin" Misaki ask

"It may be a guess that she hasn't put her full strength" Kourin said

Misaki and Shingo look at Kourin then to the fight.

"Stand and Draw" 'I expected from Noaki-kun, his fight is always passionate, but... I won't lose this fight' "Ride Dragon Dancer, Arabella. Bahr moves back and Call" Berserk Dragon and Follower, Reas"Berserk Dragon skill, Counterblast" Aichi turn over two cards "Your grade 2 or lower rear guard retires. Linchu!"

Naoki put the grade 0 in the drop zone.

"Bahr boost Berserk Dragon attack" [Power 17000]

"No guard" Naoki's second damage fell

"Reas boost Arabella attack"

"No guard"

"Drive Check Get Heal Trigger" Dragon Dancer, Barbara "Power to Nehalem and recover a damage" [Power 20000]

"Damage check" no trigger

"Turn end" Aichi finish her turn

"Their damages are 3 to 3" Shingo said

"Their about even" Misaki said, Kourin nodded in agreement

"Stand and Draw. Let go! Ride Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon. Demolition Dragon moves, Rising Phoenix and Spark Rain call. Dragonic Deathscythe attack" [Power 9000]

"No guard" Aichi's fourth damage fell

"Yes Ishida turn the tables" Shingo said

"Rising Phoenix boost Vowing Sword Dragon attack. Phoenix skill Soulblast" Naoki took out two cards from his soul to the drop zone "When this unit is place on the rear guard and I have a Narukami as my vanguard, I draw a card"[Power 17000]

"Barbara guard" [Shield 10000]

"Twin Drive" first and second no trigger

"Spark Rain attack" [Power 19000 with skill]

"Blue Ray Dracokid" [Shield 10000]

"Turn end" Naoki said

"Stand and Draw. Ride Dauntless Drive Dragon"

'Dauntless Drive Dragon that card is a troublesome, after her turn I better finish this fight' Naoki thought

"Bahr boost Berserk attack" [Power 17000]

"Damage check" no trigger, Naoki put down his fourth damage

"Reas boost Dauntless attack" [Power 17000]

"No guard"

"Twin Drive First Check" no trigger "Second no trigger"

Naokis fifth damage also no damage.

"Turn end" Aichi ended her turn

"Yes it's finally my turn. You aren't what I expected" Naoki said

"What do you mean?" Aichi said

"Because I was expecting a better fight, but sorry I'm going to finish this" Naoki draw a card "Let's go! Break through all bindings and descend, my strongest avatar of savage lightning! Break ride! Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon!"

'Thats Tempest Bolt Dragon. Naoki-kun's trump card' Aichi thought

"Break Ride skill Berserk Dragon retires and Tempest Bolt gets power +10000 and... Limit Break!" Naoki said

All of their rearguard flew off their field and to the drop zone.

"Tempest Bolt Limit Break skill Counterblast" Naoki turn over three card "He gets power +2000 for each empty rear guard circle" [Power 37000] "Call!" Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon, Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor and Red River Dragoon

"Castor boost Thunder Boom attack. Castor skill" Naoki switch cards[Power 17000]

Aichi's fifth damage fell.

"Now she has damage 5" Misaki said

"If this attack hit" Shingo said

Kourin nodded.

"This is the end! Go! Red River boost Tempest Bolt Dragon!" Naoki said [Power 45000]

"Guard" Dragon Dancer, Maria [Shield 0]

"Perfect Guard! Turn end" Naoki declared

"He's close" Shingo said

"Stand and Draw. I can say you're not bad" Aichi said

"What?" Naoki said

"Sorry, but I won't let you win" Aichi draw a card and smirked "Let me show you the Kagerō real power, Final Turn!"

They all gasped.

"Roar, scarlet dragon. Descend from the heavens and show your real power. Break Ride!" Aichi slammed the card "Blast Bulk Dragon!"

"Blast Bulk Dragon..." Naoki look at the card

"Blast Bulk power + 10000 and call!" Dual Axe Archdragon, Dragonic Overlord and Eternal Bringer Griffin

"Dual Axe attack" [Power 11000]

"Guard" Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko [Shield 5000]

"Griffin boost Blast Bulk attack" [Power 28000]

"Perfect Guard!" Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld [Shield 0]

"Twin Drive, First Check Get Draw Trigger" Dragon Dancer, Monica "Second, Get Critical Trigger" Blue Ray Dracokid "All the effects to Blast Bulk. Dauntless Dragon break ride skill" Aichi put all of her cards "Stand up again, Blast Bulk!" Blast Bulk card stand back up "Attack again Blast Bulk. Twin Drive and Limit Break. Counterblast" Aichi turn over a card and discard a card from her hand "Blast Bulk power +5000 and Critical +1 and Blast Bulk skill, if it has two or more critical power +5000" [Power 46000 Critical 2]

Naoki smirked "Prefect Guard!" Naoki hand another Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld "Too bad, huh Tamamiya"

"Let's see about that" Aichi smirked showing a card with the draw trigger in her hand

"Oh no, from that time!" Naoki remember the Twin Drive

"All the effects to Dragonic Overlord. Go! Overlord!" [Power 16000]

'Shoot even if I intercept the power will be equal because I worried about the Break Ride and Limit Break. The only choice is...' Naoki look at his deck "No guard"

On Cray, Dragonic Overlord slash Tempest Bolt Dragon.

"Damage Check" Naoki put his hand on the top of his deck and turn it over "No trigger" he said

"You win"

Aichi collected her cards and put them back to her case 'I'm surprised, Naoki-kun was able to improve a lot since I left' Aichi put her hand out

"Huh?" Naoki blink at her hand

"That was a good fight, you're a good fighter. I haven't had a good fight in a long time" Aichi said

"Yeah me too" Naoki accepted the hand "You are strong"

"Well..." Misaki turn to Kourin

Kourin nodded "Not looking from her appearance that girl is strong"

"Kourin" Naoki call her "Tamamiya can join right"

Kourin nodded "She pass the entry"

"Yes" Naoki cheered "Tamamiya" he turn to Aichi "Welcome to Cardfight Club"

"Sakura" Aichi said

"Huh?" they all said

"You can call me Sakura" Aichi said

"I am Ishida Naoki, Naoki is fine" Naoki introduce himself

"Komoi Shingo" Shingo said

"Tokura Misaki" Misaki said

"I'm Tastunagi Kourin" Kourin said

"Nice to meet you Shingo, Misaki, Kourin" Aichi said

They all smiled at her.

* * *

They watch Aichi walk out the school doors.

"You notice" Kourin look at Misaki

"Yeah" Misaki nodded

"What are you two talking about" Naoki ask

"About Sakura" Misaki answered

"What about her?" Shingo ask

"When she rides Blast Bulk Dragon...' Misaki said

'Roar, scarlet dragon. Descend from the heavens and show your real power. Break Ride!' Aichi slammed the card 'Blast Bulk Dragon!' light green aura surrounded her

"During that time, I felt something from her" Misaki said

Naoki and Shingo look at each other.

"Tamamiya Sakura" Kourin said

"Who is she?" Misaki said

* * *

**What do you think of Aichi's fight with her new Kagero deck. Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**Hi this is ShiningButterfly. I apologize that I didn't update earlier. I was busy that I had a hard time making the cardfight. I don't know that you have notice that I have delete AKB Cardfight. I have no idea what to continue it. Also I don't know who but a guest said that A New World hasn't been updated. I am working on it and updating the best I can do. **

* * *

Aichi walked out her house with Fraise happily running around her. Aichi breathe in the fresh air "Today's weather is nice" Aichi took out a hair tie and put her hair in a ponytail "Ok Fraise lets go. Race you" Aichi began running with Fraise to the park

"Ok alright you win" Aichi put her hands on her knees and catch her breath. Fraise barked and licked Aichi's face, Aichi laughed rubbing Fraise's head. Fraise then turn and growled angrily at somewhere.

"Fraise what's wrong" Aichi never seen the golden retriever this mad before. Fraise then ran off somewhere.

"Fraise wait!" Aichi ran after the dog 'I never seen Fraise like this before' she thought and heard barking around the corner 'That's Fraise's barking' she turn the corner then stopped  
Aichi's eyes widen, there standing in front of her is Sendou Emi with her friend Tobita Mai 'Emi!' then she notice why was Fraise was angry, three men surrounded them with the tallest seems to be very mad and Fraise was in the middle angrily growling at them protecting the girls 'Not good' she ran towards them

"You are brave enough bumping against me, little girl" the tallest one said

"Mai-chan said she was sorry, so leave us alone" Emi bravely said

"Not a chance" the one on the right step forward

Fraise growl louder and barked angrily as they got closer.

"Hey boss what do we do with this mutt" the one on the left said

"Beat that thing up" he said

They grinned and got closer to them.

Emi and Mai step back as Fraise's growl get louder and louder.

"Hey" they stop and turn to see Aichi with her arms crossed

"Who are you" the tallest one ask

"Me, someone that you shouldn't mess around with. Leave those girls alone, they already apologize so get lost" Aichi said 'Not good, why did I interfere but I can't leave Emi, Mai-chan and Fraise!'

"You don't order us around" the tallest throw a punch at Aichi

Emi and Mai gasped and Fraise barked. Aichi dodged the punch, grab the guys hand and flipped him. The guy groaned as he got slammed on the ground.

'I can't believe I just did that!' Aichi was shocked, but didn't show on her face

"You" Aichi quickly turn and see the other two charging at her. She punches the left one on the stomach and kicked the one on the right. The two fell and all three of them got up ran away where their legs can take them.

'Since when I got this strong" Aichi look at her hands and then remember Emi and Mai "You two alright" she walk up to them

"Yes" Mai said

"Thank you very much for saving us" Emi bowed

"It's nothing. Next time be careful who you bump in too" Aichi said

"Yes" they said

"I have to go now bye" Aichi began to walk "Let's go Fraise" the dog followed her

"Thank you very much" they bowed

Aichi wave to them with a secret smile on her face.

* * *

Next Day

Aichi walk to the physics room and open the door, noticing it was empty 'Everyone's not here. Kourin-san will be late because of her job, Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun were in charge of cleaning the classroom so they will come later, Misaki-san probably has something to do in her class. I probably wait and work on my deck' Aichi sat down and took out her deck resort her deck 'I should change my first vanguard' then the door opened, Aichi turn to see who came in

"Oh it seems that everyone is not here" Emi look around the room

"It's seemed like it" Mai said "Huh?" she stop at Aichi

Aichi's eyes widen at the two 'Calm down Aichi, don't let them notice' she thought "Yo its nice to see you two again"

"Like wise" Mai said

"You two come to this school" Aichi said

"Yes, yesterday thank you very much for saving us" Emi bowed

"It's nothing, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Tamamiya Sakura" Aichi introduce herself

"I'm Sendou Emi and this is my friend..." Emi said

"Tobita Mai, it's very nice to meet you" Mai bowed

"Likewise" Aichi said

"Tamamiya-sempai is part of the cardfight club" Emi said

"Yes, I just move here from France last week and came to this school. There happen to be a cardfight club so I join" Aichi lied

"In order to join this club you need to beat a club member, you must be strong sempai" Mai said

"It's nothing. You can call me Sakura, sempai is a little to formal" Aichi said

"I see then Sakura-san do you know where is everyone" Emi said

"Kourin has work so she is coming late, Naoki and Shingo were in charge of cleaning the classroom and Misaki probably has something to do in class" Aichi explained

"I see why you don't come over to the middle school division. Mai-chan and I with another person created a Cardfight Circle. Right now she has work so she is coming late" Emi explained

"Alright" Aichi wrote a note where she was going and place it on the table "Let's go" they walk to the middle school division

As they arrive at the Cardfight Circle room, Aichi sweatdrop at the many cute things in the room like she last remember.

"Y-You really have a cute room" Aichi complimented

"Thank you" Emi thanked

"Um Sakura-san" Mai walk up to her

"What" Aichi turn to Mai

"Is it right to fight you, Emi-chan and I want to see how far we gotten" Mai ask

"It's alright" Aichi nodded 'I don't think I ever fought them before' she thought

Mai and Aichi put their first vanguard down and draw 5 cards.

"You ready" Aichi said and Mai nodded

"Stand Up"

'The'

"Vanguard!"

* * *

"Go! Blast Bulk Dragon , Dragonic Blast!" Aichi attack with Blast Bulk Dragon

Emi's 6th damage fell "I lost" she said in defeat

Aichi collected her cards and put it back in her deck 'Emi have grown since the last time I seen her fight' she thought "You two did really good, if you fight more and get new rivals I'm sure you two will be better cardfighters"

"Thank you very much" they both bowed and smile at each other

The door opened to the Cardfight Circle.

"Hey Sakura this is where you have been" Naoki and the others walk in

"Naoki and everyone else" Aichi said

"Rekka-chan" Aichi saw the youngest member of the Ultra-Rare push pass the high schoolers

"Sorry, I had some trouble getting here" Rekka said cutely

Aichi sweatdrop at the sight.

Rekka then stop and walk closer staring at Aichi's face.

"What" Aichi said

"Nothing" Rekka pull back

"So what you three been doing" Naoki ask

"You all happen to be late so I got bored, then Emi and Mai happen to came to the club room wanting to fight you guys" Aichi explained

"Then between middle and high school division who won" Naoki ask

"Sakura-san won against both of us" Emi said

"Not bad Sakura, you are really strong" Naoki patted her back

"Don't tell me you lost against them" Aichi raised an eyebrow

"Uh..." Naoki froze

"He did" Shingo push up his glasses"Shut up" Naoki exclaimed "You lost to them also!"  
'Well Emi and Mai-chan won against

Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun last time' Aichi thought

"Hmmnnn" Rekka look at Aichi 'She won against Emi-chan and Mai-chan plus she is a member of the high school cardfight club. Kourin should knowledge her' "You" she said

Aichi turn to Rekka "What"

"If you won against Emi-chan and Mai-chan you must be strong fighter. I..." Rekka pointed her finger in Aichi's face "Challenge you"

"Rekka" Kourin cried

"If you beat both Emi-chan and Mai-chan plus join the cardfight club. You must be a strong opponent, it's been awhile since to see a strong opponent" Rekka said

"Fine" Aichi push Rekka hand out of her face "I accept"

Rekka smirked "Emi-chan and Mai-chan can sit over there"

Emi and Mai sat on the couch near them.

"Finally I can watch Rekka-chan fight, I'm glad that I came here today" Shingo cried "Go Go Rekka-chan" he began to cheer

"Is he a fan" Aichi whispered to Naoki

"Yeah" Naoki sighed

Rekka and Aichi position themselves on the pick fighting table. They both put their first vanguard down and draw 5 cards.

"You ready" Aichi ask

"Yes~" Rekka answered cutely

"Stand Up!"

'The'

"Vanguard!"

* * *

"First Aid Celestial, Peniel" Rekka said

"Dragon Knight, Sadig" Aichi said

"Sakura change her first vanguard" Naoki said

"I'll go first draw. Underlay Celestial, Hesediel Idol Ride and Peniel moves back" Rekka move back the grade 0

"Rekka-chan's idol ride!" Shingo cried with hearts in his eyes

Naoki had a vein popping out of his head and Aichi sweatdropped.

"Draw, Dragon Dancer, Loudres Ride. Sadig moves back. Sadig boost Loudres attack. Drive Check" Blue Ray Dracokid "All the effects to Loudres" [Power 16000 Critical 2]

"Damage check first" no trigger "Second" Celestial, Landing Peagasus "Get Draw Trigger power to Heseiel and draw"

"Turn end" Aichi ended her turn

"My turn Draw. Candle Celestial, Sariel la la la ride" Rekka said

"Rekka-chan's Do-Re-Mi-Fa Ride" Emi cried

"And Essence Celestial, Becca call. Attack" [Power 10000]

"Damage check" no trigger

"Peniel boost Sariel attack. Drive check" no trigger [Power 14000]

Aichi's second damage fell.

"Turn end" Rekka ended her turn

"Both their damage are 2 against 2" Naoki muttered

"Stand and draw. Dragon Dancer, Arabella Ride. Burning Horn Dragon call and attack" [Power 9000]

Rekka's third damage fell.

"Sadig boost Arabella attack" [Power 14000]

"Encourage Celestial, Tamiel guard" [Shield 10000]

"Drive check" Wyvern Strike, Free "Get Stand Trigger all the effects to Burning Horn" [Power 14000]

"Damage Check no trigger" Rekka put her fourth damage down

"Ahhh! Rekka-chan has her fourth damage while Sakura-san has two this is a bad situation. Go! Rekka-chan!" Shingo cheered

The vein on Naoki's head gotten bigger.

"Stand and Draw. Chaste maiden who can hear God's voice, heed His words to protect your loved ones! Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel... Zing! Bam! Ride!" Rekka form her hand like a gun and shot it like one

Hearts fluttered in Shingo's eyes "Rekka-chan!" he cried

"Shut up" Naoki yelled at him

Aichi sighed at the chaos.

"Surgical Celestial, Batariel and Anesthsia Celestial, Rumael call. Becca attack" [Power 10000]

Aichi's third damage fell.

"Peniel boost Ramiel attack"

"No guard"

"Twin Drive First check" no trigger "Second check" Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza "Lucky! Critical trigger power to Batariel and critical to Ramiel" [Power 16000]

"Damage Check" first no trigger second Dragon Dancer, Therese "Get Heal Trigger power to Arabella and recover a damage" Aichi put a card in the drop zone

"Rumael boost Batariel attack" [Power 19000]

"Free guard" [Shield 10000]

"Turn end"

"Stand and Draw" Aichi draw a card and stared at it 'Dragonic Overlord, it's weird. It's like Blaster Blade coming to me' she raised the card in the air "Awaken the sky dragon, burn everything with your apocalyptic flame. Ride, Dragonic Overlord. Call" Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka "Joka boost Burning Horn attack. Burning Horn skill power +2000" [Power 16000]

"Damage check" no trigger Rekka put the fifth damage down

"Sadig boost Overlord attack"

"Samyaza guard,Batariel and Becca intercept" [Shield 10000+10000= 20000]

"Twin Drive First" no trigger "Second Check" Dragon Dancer, Monica "Draw Trigger power to Overlord and draw. Turn end"

"Yes she protected herself" Shingo said

"Stand and Draw. Play, your strong, pure melody! Come in the name of the guardian angel! Holy wings! Break Ride Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel! Ramiel Break Ride skill I put a card from the damage zone and the top card of my deck goes into the damage zone, Zerachiel gains power +10000. Peniel goings to the soul a card, I choose a face up card from my damage zone and superior call it. Nursing Celestial, Narelle superior call. Her skill activates, putting a card from my hand to the damage zone and put a card in my hand. Danielle skill counterblast" she turn over a card "When a card is put in the damage zone I can superior call it. Emergency Celestial, Danielle superior call, a card from my deck going to the damage zone. Hesediel and Raguel call"

"Not bad, your skill combination with Peniel, Narelle and Danielle are good. Your field was filled up without using your hand" Aichi complimented

"But this isn't the end. The helpless need help and nobody help them! Now, this is the time to give the Celestial Power to heal them! Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel's Limit Break, Shining Feather! If I have a face up Zerachiel in my damage zone all of my rear guards with 'Celestial' in its name get power +3000. Hesediel boost Raguel attack. Hesediel skill if there is a face up Zerachiel power +3000 and Raguel skill when she attack power +3000" [Power 27000]

"Damage Check" no trigger Aichi put her fifth damage down

"Narelle boost Zerachiel attack" [Power 31000]

"Dragon Dancer, Maria Quintet Wall" Aichi counterblast and five cards from her deck went to the Guard Circle [Two Blue Ray Dracokid, One Dragon Knight, Nehalem, One Dragon Dancer, Lourdes and One Dragon Burnout] [Shield 35000]

"Shield 35000" Naoki cried

"Twin Drive" first no trigger second no trigger

"Rumael boost Danielle attack" [Power 21000]

"Therese guard and Burning Horn intercept" [Shield 15000]

"Turn end" Rekka ended her turn

"Stand and Draw. Final Turn!"

Rekka and everyone gasped.

"Awaken the lonely soul, break the chain that were against your will. Shake the world with your dragonic power! Break Ride Chain Blast Dragon! Break Ride skill Chain Blast gains power +10000. Dragon Knight, Nehalem, Flame Edge Dragon and Follower, Reas call. Reas boost Flame Edge attack" [Power 15000]

"Arabhaki guard" [Shield 5000]

"Sadig boost Chain Blast Raguel attack" Aichi said

"Huh why is Sakura-san attacking the rear guard" Emi wondered

"It's because of Dragonic Overlord Break Ride skill" Shingo explained

"No guard"

"Twin Drive First Check" Red Gem Carbuncle "Get Draw Trigger power to Nehalem and draw. Dragonic Overlord Break Ride skill" Aichi counterblast and discard a card from her hand "Chain Blast Stands" Chain Blast Dragoon stood

Rekka gritted her teeth 'Now I have a perfect guard in my hand, two cards and a intercept. I can protect myself' she thought

"Chain Blast Dragons Limit Break" Aichi broke her thought "Counterblast" she turn over a card and discarded two grade 3 to the drop zone "Three of your rear guard retires"

Danielle, Hesediel and Rumael retire to the drop zone. Rekka look at her three unit in the drop zone then to her hand 'With the perfect guard in my hand I can protect against Nehalem if she doesn't get a trigger'

"Before I do this attack, you know Joka skill" Aichi said

Rekka look at Joka and her eyes widen.

"Right, Joka skill when my opponents rear guard goes into the drop zone power +3000" [Power 15000] "What are you going to do?"Aichi said

"No guard" Rekka said

Chain Blast Dragon threw its chain at Zerachiel.

"Damage Trigger check" Rekka turn over the top of her deck, no trigger "I lose"

Aichi sighed in relief 'I manage to win'

"That was cool Sakura, you used Chain Blast and Joka skill. That was awesome" Naoki said

"Thanks" Aichi said

"Rekka-chan lose" Shingo mumbled

"One lose dosen't hurt" Naoki said

"If it was you would-be delinquent head" Shingo put up his glasses

"What that granny glasses" Naoki cried

"You heard me"

They began to glare at each other, Aichi sweatdrop at the sight.

"You" Aichi turn to Rekka "Not bad, you beat against me"

"Say that yourself, your combination surprised me" Aichi said

"That was a great fight both Rekka-chan and Sakura-san is strong" Emi said, Mai nodded in agreement

"Thank you" Aichi said

* * *

As Aichi was talking to Emi and the others, Misaki and Kourin were talking secretly to each other.

"You saw when she ride Dragonic Overlord" Kourin said

"Yes that time" Misaki said

Flashback

'Awaken the sky dragon, burn everything with your apocalyptic flame. Ride, Dragonic Overlord' flames surrounded Aichi with Dragonic Overlord behind her

End of Flashback

"That flame and Kai are the same" Misaki said

"That girl. Who is she?" they look at Sakura

* * *

**What do you think? I will update A New World so please be patient. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

**I'm back from Canada about a week ago. I say that Canada is amazing to see. I thank the guest who sent me the reviews on A New World. I was expecting some people to Favorite or Follow more on that fanfic. Anyway, I'm back and updating more of my stories. This chapter has a familiar character we all know, do you know if not read the chapter.**

* * *

"So what kind of girl that transfer to your school" Miwa asked Misaki

Misaki flip a page from the book she was reading "Her name is Tamamiya Sakura I heard from that she was from France"

"Wow France that far" Izaki said

"So what about her" Miwa asked

"I don't know how to explain it, but she is mysterious" Misaki said

"Mysterious" Miwa and Izaki look at each other

"What do you mean?" Miwa asked

"When she join the club, Kourin and I felt a weird vibe from her" Misaki explained

"Me too, when she walked in to the classroom. She gave out a familiar feeling" Naoki join the conversation

"So what kind of feeling she gave out to you Nee-chan" Miwa asked

"Similar to what Ishida is feeling, she and Kai have a similar feeling" Misaki said

"Kai?" Miwa turn to the brunette at the table near them

"Sakura and Kai both have the same Kagerō deck, both their personality are similar and..." Misaki said

"And...?" Miwa, Izaki and Naoki leaned in

"When she ride Dragonic Overlord, I thought I saw Kai instead of Sakura" Misaki said

The boys look at each other.

"Well isn't that interesting" they turn and saw Leon with Jillian and Sharlene behind him

"Souryu Leon" Naoki cried

"And the other two" Izaki said

"Don't make us like extras" Jillian angrily said

"That's right" Sharlene pouted

"S-Sorry" Izaki apologized

Kai glanced at the door.

"I would like to meet her the girl named Sakura" Leon said

"Then why does you guys invite her to Card Capital so we can meet her" Miwa said

"About that..." Shingo said

"What's wrong" Miwa asked

"We ask her many times but in the end..." Naoki said

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Sakura" Naoki called the girl before she walked out the classroom door_

_Aichi stopped and turn to him "What is it Naoki"_

_"We are going to Card Capital, want to come" Naoki asked_

_Aichi slightly flinched not sawing Naoki "Sorry, but I have other plans. Bye" she quickly walked out the door_

_"Hey Sakura" Naoki quickly packed his things and ran after her, but she was already out of his sight_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"So in the end she rejected your offers" said Leon

"Yeah" Naoki and Shingo both nodded

"Hmmmn, then tomorrow we will go to your school" Leon said

"Tomorrow?" Naoki said

"I am interested in this Tamamiya Sakura" Leon said

"We don't mind" Misaki said

"Then we will meet tomorrow" Leon walked out the door

"Bye" Jillian followed Leon

"Bye bye" Sharlene waved to them before leaving the shop

* * *

Next Day After Class

"Hey Sakura, I'm going ahead" Naoki said to the girl near window, walking out the door

"Alright" Aichi put her books in her bag

"Oh yeah" Naoki stop and turned "Today we have a someone coming to meet you" he said

Aichi's hand stop while she closed her bag and turn to Naoki "Me?"

Naoki nodded "Yeah, you might know him on tv, he is a strong cardfighter"

'Don't tell me it's Kai-kun!' Aichi thought "Wait Nao-" but Naoki was already gone 'Who is it then?'

Naoki open the door to the physics room and notice everyone was there except Sakura

"Where's Leon and the two girls"

"Right here" he heard a voice behind him, Naoki turn and saw Leon with Jillian and Sharlene

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Leon said

"Huh where the girl Tamamiya Sakura" Sharlene said

"Sakura-san will be coming in a moment" Shingo said

The door opened after Shingo finish talking, Aichi walked in the club room noticing Leon and the others.

'Not good it's Leon-kun' Aichi thought as she walked pass Leon

Leon felt a light wind blew in his hair 'This wind... It's impossible' his eyes widen

"Your late Sakura" Naoki said

"Sorry, the teacher wanted me to take some papers to the teachers room" Aichi said, her eyes glance at Leon noticing his eyes were looking at her 'Not good he must of recognized me'

"Your Tamamiya Sakura" Leon said

"Yeah and you are..." Aichi asked

"Souryu Leon nice to meet you" Leon introduce himself

"Likewise" Sakura said

"Leon-sama" Sharlene whispered

"I don't feel anything from her what if they're mistaken" Jillian asks

Leon ignored them and walks next to Aichi "I want to talk to you"

'I knew it' Aichi thought "Alright" she said

They both walked to the door, Jillian and Sharlene decided to follow.

"You two stay here" Leon said

"But Leon-sama" they both protested

"Stay here" Leon opened the door and Aichi followed him

The twin look at each other, while the others look at each other confusedly.

Leon and Aichi walked up to the rooftop.

Aichi walked pass him looking through the fence at the buildings "Is there a reason calling me up here" she ask

"Stop playing around... Sendou Aichi" Leon said

Aichi sighed closing her eyes, turning around to Leon "I knew you figure finding me"

"Sendou explain how are you resurrected" Leon ask "It's been 3 months since you kill yourself"

"That's..." Aichi hesitated

'Don't worry' a voice said in their ears

Leon and Aichi's Psyqualia glow in their eyes and they were transported to Cray. They see Blaster Blade and Liberator walking up to them.

"Blaster Blade" Aichi exclaimed "Um..."

'Don't worry, Souryu Leon figure out this by his own way then that won't happen' Blaster Blade said

"Thank goodness" Aichi sighed in relief

'Then we will be going' Blaster Blade Liberator said as they were transported back to the rooftop

"Sendou" Aichi turn to Leon "Explain what's going on"

"Alright" Aichi explained everything that happen the past few weeks

"Then if you tell your friends that you are Sendou Aichi you have one week to live" Leon said

Aichi nodded "Yes this is the price I have to pay"

"Did you meet Kai yet" Leon ask

"Ye...ah just once. I just bump into him when I was at Card Capital" Aichi said "We haven't introduce each other yet" Aichi shrugged

"Then how are you with the others" Leon ask

"It's hard, everyone hardly talk about me. I met Emi it's hard to see her when your right in front of her" Aichi said

"So what are you going to do" Leon said

"It's best for me to keep this secret hidden" Aichi said

"It's that really the best choice you want" Leon said

Aichi sighed "I will choose the answer"

Silence fill the rooftop. Aichi walk to the door that lead to the roof and open it. Naoki, Shingo, Jillian and Sharlene toppled on top of each other, Misaki and Kourin stood in the back. They all stare at the two.

"I knew it" Aichi cross her arms "Leon told you to stay back in the physics room"

"Sorry Sakura, we were just curious what you talk about" Naoki put his hand on the back of his neck

"We didn't talk about anything" Aichi said

"Tamamiya" Aichi turn to Leon "I have a favor"

"What" Aichi ask

Leon reach in his pocket and pull out his deck. Everyone gasped at Leon's actions. Aichi smirked and pull out her deck out of her pocket.

* * *

"Both of you ready" Kourin said

They both nodded holding five cards in theirs hands.

"Begin" Kourin said

"Stand Up!"

"The Vanguard!" Aichi said "Dragon Knight, Sadegh"

"My Vanguard!" Leon said "Advance Party Brave Shooter" 'Hmmm Kagerō' thought

"I'll go first, draw. Follower, Reas ride and Sadegh moves back. Turn end" Aichi said

"Draw, Mercenary Brave Shooter Ride, Brave Shooter moves back. And call" Leon cal lAccelerated Commander "Accelerated Command skill, my vanguard Brave Shooter gains power +2000 and attack" [Power 6000]

Aichi first damage fell.

"Brave Shooter boosts my vanguard attack. Brave Shooter skill, if my rear-guard are rested and there are two or less my vanguard gains power +3000" [Power 17000] "Drive Check" no trigger

"Damage check" no trigger

"Turn end" Leon ended his turn

"Draw, Amber Dragon, Dusk ride and Lava Arm Dragon call. Dusk attack, it skill activates power +2000" [Power 11000] "Check" no trigger

Leon's first damage fell.

"Sadegh boost Lava Arm attack and his skill activates" [Power 17000]

"Damage check " Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier "Get Draw trigger my vanguard gains power +5000 and draw"

"Turn end" Aichi said

"Stand and draw, Ride Tear Knight, Lazarus and call one. Accelerated Commander boost Lazarus attack" [Power 16000]

"No guard" Aichi put her third damage down

"Brave Shooter boost Lazarus attack" [Power 18000]

"Lava Arm intercept and Blue Ray Dracokid guard" [Shield 15000]

"Drive check" no trigger "Turn end"

Aichi put the two cards in the drop zone and draw "Awaken the sky dragon, burn everything with your apocalyptic flame. Ride Dragonic Overlord!"

Leon saw a glimpse of Kai after seeing Aichi riding Dragonic Overlord 'Like they said'

"Blazing Flare and Dragon Knight, Nehalem call. Nehalem attack" [Power 10000]

"Light Signals Penguin Soldier guard" [Shield 5000]

"Dragonic Overlord attack"

"No guard"

"Twin Drive" Seal Dragon, Biella "Get Critical Trigger all the effects to Overlord "Second check no trigger"

"Damage check" first no trigger second no trigger

"Sadegh boost Blazing Flare attack" [Power 15000]

"Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier guard" [Shield 10000]

"Turn end" Aichi said

"Draw, Wielder of the demiurge, arise from the blue sea. Ride Blue Flight, Trans-core Dragon. Call" Tidal Assault and Tear Knight, Theo "Theo boost Tidal Assault attack" [Power 17000]

"Damage check" Dragon Dancer, Monica "Draw Trigger Overlord gains power +5000 and draw"

"Brave Shooter boost Trans-core Dragon attack"

"No guard" Aichi said

"Twin Drive" first no trigger "Second check" Jet-ski Rider "Get Critical Trigger Critical to Trans-core and power to Lazarus"

Aichi put two cards in the damage zone.

"Accelerate Commander boost Lazarus attack" [Power 21000]

"Dragon Dancer, Therese and Dragon Dancer, Lourdes guard" [Shield 15000]

"Turn end. Not bad" Leon said

"You also" Aichi said "Stand and draw. Two Joka call" Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka

"Sadegh boost Blazing Flare attack" [Power 15000]

"No guard" Leon's fifth damage fell

"Joka boost Nehalem attack" [16000]

"Jet-ski Rider guard" [Shield 10000]

"Joka boost Overlord attack"

"Ice Floe Angel guard and Tidal Assault intercept" [Shield 15000]

"Drive check" Dragon Dancer, Barbara "Get Heal Trigger power to Overlord and heal one damage" Aichi put a card in the drop zone "Second check" no trigger "Turn end"

"Stand and Draw. Snowy white, swift wind. Becoming a shooting star in the night sky and come forth! Break Ride, Tetra-drive Dragon! Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon Break Ride skill Tetra-drive gains power +10000 and as long as my opponent discard a unit from your hand you can't guard"

Aichi put a grade three in the drop zone.

"Trans-core call. Theo boost Trans-core Dragon attack" [Power 19000]

"No guard" Aichi put her fifth damage down

"Brave Shooter boost Tetra-drive attack and counterblast" Leon turn over three cards [Power 36000]

"Guard Quintet Wall" Dragon Dancer, Maria [1 Blue Ray Dracokid, 1 Wyvern Strike, Free, 1 Dragon Dancer, Arabella, 1 Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa and 1 Dragon Burnout] [Shield 40000]

"Twin Drive" first no trigger second "Pyroxene Communication Sea Otter Soldier Draw Trigger power to Lazarus and draw"

"Tetra-drive Dragon Limit Break! Counterblast" Leon turn over two cards and discard two cards from his hand to the drop zone "This unit attack the vanguard and the second battle Tetra-drive stands, go!" [Power 28000]

"Maria Quintet Wall!" [1 Blazing Core Dragon, 1 Dragon Knight Nehalem, 1 Follower, Reas, 1 Dual Axe Archdragon and 1 Dragon Dancer, Therese]

"Accelerated Commander boost Lazarus" [Power 21000]

"Seal Dragon, Shirting and Rem Gem Carbuncle guard" [Shield 15000]

"Turn end" Leon said

"She guard against it" Jillian cried

"Amazing" Sharlene was impressed

"Sharlene who are you cheering for" Jillian cried

"Of course Leon-sama" Sharlene cried

"Amazing Sakura is able to fight with Leon this far" Naoki said

"I agree" Shingo push up his glasses

"Her abilities is impressive" Kourin said

"Going up against Leon, she's really strong" Misaki said

"I never seen her in a magazine or tv before" Kourin said

"She should be about Rens, Kai's or..." Misaki stopped "Aichi's level"

They both look at each other than to Aichi.

Aichi draw a card and close her eyes "Final Turn!"

They all gasped and Leon's eyes slightly widen.

"Awaken the lonely soul, break the chains that were against your will. Shake the world with your dragonic power! Break Ride, Chain Blast Dragon! Dragonic Overlord Break Ride skill, Chain Blast gains power +10000. Joka moves up and Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa call. Joka boost Chain Blast attack Lazarus " [Power 17000]

"No guard"

"Check" first no trigger second no trigger

"Overlord Break Ride skill" Aichi drop a card in the drop zone and turn over a card "Chain Blast Dragon stand and his skill" Aichi pit Joka in the drop zone look at five cards from her deck pulling out a grade three "Limit Break, Counterblast" Aichi turn over a card and discarded two grade threes "I retire three of your units"

Leon put Accelerated Commander, Brave Shooter and Trans-core Dragon in the drop zone.

"Blazing Flare, Joka and Rakshasa skill activates" [Blazing Flare Dragon 19000, Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka 15000, Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa 12000]

"Chain Blast attack" [Power 21000] "Drive check" Red Gem Carbuncle "Draw Trigger power to Joka and draw"

"Jet-ski Rider and Accelerated Commander guard" [Shield 15000]

"Sadegh boost Blazing Flare attack" [Power 24000]

"Ice Floe Angel and Tidal Assult guard" [Shield 15000]

"Rakshasa boost Joka attack" [Power 32000]

Leon look at his hand he only had one card to guard "No guard, depending on a heal trigger"

Joka swing its tail at Tetra-drive Dragon making a huge burst of smoke.

Leon turn over the top of his card and no trigger "I lose"

"Leon-sama losed" Jillian cried

"No way" Sharlene gasped

"Sakura you won!" Naoki put an arm around her

"Amazing Sakura-san you just beat Souryu Leon" Shingo said

Aichi close her eyes and sighed in relief then see Leon putting out his hand.

"That was a good battle" Leon said

Aichi accepted it "Me too"

"Then who's next" Misaki said

"I'll go next" Naoki raised his fist

"Me too" Jillian said

"I'll join too" Kourin said

"Me too~" Sharlene raised her hand

"I'll pass" Aichi waved her hand and sat at a table near them

They began cardfighting each other as Aichi watch in the distance.

* * *

"Sendou" Aichi see Leon sat next to her "What are you going to now" he asks

"I don't know, but..." Aichi look at the others "I guess I can tell them when it's the right time. I may be not Sendou Aichi, but I'm still their friend"

"I see" Leon closed his eyes "What about Kai?"

"They will make me go everyone, until that I will have to wait and probably tell him at the right time" Aichi said

"You're not regretting it" Leon said

"No" Aichi shook her head "I'm not regretting it, also long as I see my friends I'm fine"

"Then you are going to lie to them forever" Leon said

"It's the only way, Leon-kun. I don't want this to happen but it's the only way and besides I don't want them to be sad"

"Do your own way, I won't interfere" Leon said

"Thanks" Aichi turn back watching the others cardfight

* * *

**Souryu Leon knows her secret and wondering is she going to tell who she really is. What will happen next just wait for the next chapter, don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**HI This is ShiningButterfly. I'm back and updated this new chapter. School is almost coming. My mom said that I have to study more so the updates will go slowly then usual. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"And..." Aichi tapping her foot, her arms crossed and her eyes closed "So this is what you call the urgent emergency" she come her eyes glaring at the two boys causing them to both flinched.

"C-Calm down Sakura sometimes we have to fight against different people" Naoki said

"Ishida is right Sakura-san. We tried to take you to Card Capital, but you decline every single one of our offer" Shingo said

Aichi sighed and looking at the building. The school sign said Histue High School 'This is not what I expected' Aichi thought

* * *

_Flashback_

_An Hour Ago_

_Aichi finished her breakfast and started to watch tv with Fraise on her lap. She heard her phone ringing and saw Naoki was calling her._

_'It's Naoki-kun why is he calling me' she thought and decided to answer it "Hello"_

_"SAKURA!" Naoki cried_

_Aichi pull back her phone away from her ear "N-Naoki what's wrong" she ask_

_"Sakura hurry up and come over" Naoki's voice sound urgent_

_"Where?" Aichi said_

_"Nearby Histue High School and don't forgot to wear your uniform" Naoki quickly said_

_"Uniform? Nao-" but Naoki hung up "Why do I need my uniform" she said "And Histue High?"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Explain why do have to lie to me about this" Aichi put her hands in her hips

"After we told everyone that you beat Leon the other day they decided to meet you" Shingo said

"But we thought you would decline so the only way is to trick you" Naoki said

"And why at Histue High School" Aichi ask

"You won't agree going to Card Capital" Naoki said

"But you don't have to force me to come here" Aichi said

"S-Sorry" they both said

"Any way I'm not fighting" Aichi began walking away

"Wait Sakura" Naoki grab her arm "You're not going anywhere"

"Yes" Shingo grab her other arm "I agree with Ishida"

"Wait" Aichi struggled but both of them put a strong grip on her arms "Naoki! Shingo!"

Both the boys began to pull her to the Motion Figure System building.

"Where are they, they're 30 minutes late" Misaki look at her watch

"Calm down née-chan, maybe she's a hand full" Miwa said

"Let me go" they heard Aichi's voice out the building

"And speaking of the devil" Miwa said

The door open, Naoki and Shingo appeared through the door pull Aichi in.

"Let go" Aichi struggle through their grips

'That girl' Kai remember Aichi when they bump into each other

"We told you to take her here and not grabbing her" Kourin said

Aichi grabbed both of their arms and flipped them. They landed in a loud thud and both groaned rubbing their backs.

"That's for pulling me too hard" Aichi crossed her arms

"Scary" the boys except Kai thought

Aichi glance to see Kai at the other end "Then I'll be leaving" Aichi walk towards the door

"Wait" Mark-sensei blocked her way "Since they took all their time getting you here just stay for a while"

Aichi sighed "I'll stay" she turn to the boys and pull them up "Next time never pull me, you got it"

"Yes" they said

Aichi walked next to Kourin and Misaki.

"Then" Mark-sensei cleared his throat "We can begin now. You all can decide who can begin"

"I'll go first and I choose" Kamui look at the Miyaji Acdemy club "... You" he pointed at Aichi

"Sorry I'm going to pass" Aichi said

"You are to run" Kamui said "I heard from Ishida-sempai and the others are a lie then"

Aichi eyes twitched 'Calm down Aichi' "Say whatever you want to persuade me, I'm not falling for it" Aichi said

"Ouch" Miwa said

"Hey Sakura don't you always look forward to a cardfight" Naoki ask

"If it wasn't you two tricking me" Aichi glared at them

Naoki and Shingo flinched.

"How many times we are sorry" Naoki said

"He's right Sakura-san" Shingo said

"Then you go against him" Aichi said

"Ok do your own way" Naoki walk to the others "What's her problem" he muttered to them

"We told you not to trick her" Shingo said

"But it's the only get her to come here" Naoki said

"In the end she is pretty mad" Misaki said

"Um..." they look at Mark-sensei "Can we start now"

"Yeah, then I'll go first" Naoki said pulling out his deck "I won't hold back Kamui" Naoki put his first vanguard down

"Me too Ishida-sempai" Kamui put down his first vanguard

"Are you two ready" Mark-sensei said

"Yeah" they both answered

"Now begin" Mark-sensei said

"Stand Up! Vanguard" they transport to the space to fight

* * *

'I don't want to come here' Aichi look at Kamui and Naoki cardfighting

They did more cardfighting, but Kai and Aichi didn't go up.

"Those two aren't doing anything" Morikawa said

"Kai I can understand, but the new girl" Izaki look at Aichi

"Have this ever happen before" Miwa ask

"She normally cardfight people who challenge her, like Leon the other day" Misaki said

"Leon challenged her" Miwa cried

"Yeah" Naoki nodded "It happened last week" he said

"Who won" Izaki ask

"Surprising Sakura did" Kourin said

"She won!" Miwa cried

Kai turn in interest.

"She is mad because we tricked her" Shingo said

"Then let's try this" they see Mark-sensei walking up to them "Why don't we try to let both of them cardfighting each other"

"Sensei are you crazy" Miwa cried

"He's right, Kai didn't cardfight in two months" Naoki cried

"That's the plan" Mark-sensei said "Kai needs to not run away and stand his ground. I understand his sadness about Sendou, but it's time for him to understand what he's doing" he said

They all look at each other and nodded.

"I'll try to get Kai persuaded" Miwa said

"We will try with Sakura" Misaki said

"Then we'll leave that to you" Mark-sensei walk to his normal spot "Then Kai Toshiki-kun and Tamamiya Sakura-san fight began" he announced

"Eh?" Kai and Aichi were shocked

"I wasn't participating" Aichi said

"I didn't agree on this" Kai crossed his arms

"Maa maa" Miwa popped from behind Kai and began pushing him to the table

"Just go with it" Kourin and Misaki began pushing Aichi to the other table

"Wha-" Aichi cried as she was being pushed

"Miwa explain" Kai said

"Kai you haven't cardfight in two months once in a while you should have some fun" Miwa said

Aichi was shocked 'Kai-kun didn't cardfight in two months' "What does that involve with me" Aichi said

"You should lighten up" Izaki said

"Yup, you better be lucky that you didn't go up against me" Morikawa boasted

"Make-mi went up it takes a million of years to beat her" Kamui said

"What was that, brat" Morikawa cried

"You heard me" Kamui said

They began arguing over and over, Aichi sweatdrop as they never change over the last three months.

"I never agree to this" Aichi said

"Don't be a downer, then begin" Mark-sensei said

Aichi sighed brought out her deck and put her first vanguard down "Just this once what are you doing to do" she ask Kai

Kai didn't answer and put his first vanguard down.

"Oh he's really doing it" Izaki exclaimed

"Maybe" Miwa said

"Are you two ready" Mark-sensei said

Aichi nodded and Kai didn't do anything.

"Then lets Vanguard!" Mark-sensei raise his hand

"Stand Up! 'The' Vanguard!" they said

* * *

"Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid" Kai said

"Seal Dragon, Terrycloth" Aichi said

"We got Narukami vs Kagerō that's interesting" Miwa said

"I'll go first, draw. Seal Dragon Spirit, Malkibel ride and Terrycloth moves back. Turn end" Aichi said

"Draw, Deadly Eradicator, Ouei Ride. First Thunder moves back. Ouei attack, drive check" Scared Spear Eradicator, Pollux "Get Critical trigger all the effects to Ouei" [Power 12000 Critical 2]

Aichi put down two cards in her damage zone.

"Turn end" Kai said

"Draw" Aichi put the hand in her hand and look at Kai 'I don't know what's wrong, but I feel that there's something missing from Kai-kun'

"Is there something on my face" Kai said

Aichi snapped out of her thought "Sorry. Flame Edge dragon Ride and Dragonic Burnout call. Terrycloth boost Burnout attack" [Power 14000]

Kai's first damage fell.

"Flame Edge attack, Drive check" Seal Dragon, Biella "All the effects to Flame Edge" [Power 14000 Critical 2]

"Damage check" first no trigger "Second" Eradicator, Dragon Mage "Draw Trigger power to Ouei and draw"

"Turn end" Aichi end her turn

"Stand and draw, Eradicator, Lonrentz Force Dragon ride. Spark Rain call" Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon "First Thunder boost Spark Rain attack. Spark Rain skill if my vanguard has 'Eradicator' in its name power +3000" [Power 17000]

"Check no trigger" Aichi put down her third damage

"Lonrentz attack" [Power 9000]

"Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara guard" [Shield 5000]

"Drive check" no trigger "Turn end"

"Stand and draw" Aichi look at a grade 3 in her hand and stopped 'Dragonic Overlord. What do I do'

* * *

"What's wrong with Sakura" Naoki asked "She's just looking at that card"

"The card probably Dragonic Overlord" Misaki said

"Then why don't she use it" Shingo said

"Like we know" Kourin voice a slight anger in her voice

"S-Sorry" Naoki said

* * *

'Dosen't matter' Aichi shook her head "Awaken the sky dragon, burn everything with your apocalyptic flame. Ride Dragonic Overlord!" flames blow around her in the space between Cray and Earth

"Wow they're right" Miwa saw a glimpse of Kai replacing Aichi

"Looks like we got another Kai" Izaki joked

"Yeah" Morikawa laughed

"Malkibel and Dragon Dancer, Arabella call. Terrycloth boost Dragonic Burnout attack" [Power 14000]

"Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate guard" [Shield 10000]

"Arabella attack, Counterblast" Aichi turn over a card "Power +5000" [Power 14000]

"No guard" Kai's fourth damage fell

"Malkibel boost Overlord attack" Aichi said

"Seiobo, Ouei guard" Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo and Deadly Eradicator, Ouei [Shield 15000]

"Drive Check" Dragon Dancer, Monica "Draw Trigger Get, power to Overlord and draw. Second check no trigger" [Power 23000] "Turn end" Aichi ended her turn

"Now it's 4:3 Sakura is in the lead" Naoki said

"It's an even match" Misaki said

"I agree" Kourin nodded

"Draw, Ride The Vanguard! Hot-blooded, scarlet dragon... Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon!" thunder strike in the air as Vowing Sword descend from the sky

Aichi eyes narrowed 'Somethings not right, but... I don't know what' then her eyes widen 'I can't feel anything, I would usually feel excited everything I fight against Kai-kun , but now'

"Call" Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan and Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji "Kohkiji boost Zuitan attack, Kohkiji skill when it's boosting a Narukami power +4000" [Power 19000]

"Monica guard and Burnout intercept" [Shield 10000]

"Vowing Sword Dragon attack it skill activates" [Power 13000]

"No guard"

"Drive Check" Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle "Get Critical Trigger, Critical to Vowing Sword and power to Spark Rain. Second Check " Worm Toxin Eradicator, Siebo "Power to Spark Rain and recover a damage"

"Check" no trigger Aichi put her fourth and fifth damage down

"Spark Rain attack" First Thunder boosts Spark Rain Dragon power 24000

"Blue Ray Dracokid, Arabella guard" [Shield 26000]

"Turn end"

* * *

"Stand and draw" Aichi put the card in her hand 'I knew it' "I have a question" she said to Kai

"What" Kai said

"Kai Toshiki are you really fighting" Aichi said

"What do you mean" Kai ask

"Are you really fighting because every turn you attack, I don't feel anything" Aichi said

Kai blinked in confusion. She made Naoki and the others confused also.

"I watch you television the nationals and VF Circuit, even though everyone of the cardfight are different, but I can feel it. Every fight you fought in I can feel a passionate fight, but today I don't feel it" Aichi said "Kai what is the reason, I overheard that you never cardfight in two months"

Kai kept quiet with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Are you really the Kai Toshiki that I heard from or are you not as strong as I heard" Aichi said "Are you really serious fighting"

"Ouch she went over line a little" Miwa said

Aichi closed her eyes and sighed "I don't have any idea what happened, but are you really fighting"

Kai opened his mouth but Aichi cut him off.

"Not because of him" Aichi look towards Miwa "Are you pushing yourself"

Kai continue to stay silent as Aichi keep talking.

"I feel bad for the cards you are fighting with, are you serious or not. If you are then I'm not interested in fighting you" Aichi was about to pick her cards

"Wait" Aichi turn to Kai "Your right I've been avoiding cardfighting. Vanguard made me remember a memory I don't want to remember" he said

"Then don't throw away what you hold important" Aichi said causing him to look at her "What do you think of Vanguard" she ask "A normal card game or anything else"

"A bond between friends" Kai said

"I see" Aichi grinned "Remember that well" Aichi pick up a card and twirled it on her index finger "I'll let you off this time, but" Aichi lightly threw the card up and let it twirl in the air then catch it "Right now we are in a cardfight. I won't let you off this easy"

"Me too" Kai grinned

"Did Kai just grinned or smiled" Izaki exclaimed

"I don't know I think Kai just got fired up" Miwa said

* * *

"Here i go! Final Turn!" Aichi shocked everyone in Hitsue including Kai "Awaken, scarlet dragon. Descend from the heavens and show your real power. Break Ride! Blast Bulk Dragon!" Aichi slammed the card on the vanguard circle "Blast Bulk gains power +10000. Calamity Tower and Nehalem call. Calamity Tower Soulblast" Aichi took two out of the soul "Terrycloth boost Nehalem attack" [Power 16000]

"Damage check" Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate "Stand trigger power to Vowing Sword and Zuitan stand"

"Calamity Tower boost Blast Bulk attack Spark Rain Dragon" [Power 15000]

"No guard" Kai said

"Drive check" first no trigger "Second check" no trigger

Kai put Spark Rain in the drop zone.

"Break Ride skill" Aichi counterblast a card and put a card in the drop zone "Blast Bulk stand and attack. Limit Break! Counterblast" Aichi counterblast and discard a card from her hand "Blast Bulk gains power +5000 and Critical +1, and it's skill if Blast Bulk have 2 or more critical power +5000" [Power 21000 Critical 2]

"Pollux Guard" [Shield 10000]

"Check" Seal Dragon, Biella "Power and Critical to Arabella. Second Check no trigger"

"Arabella attack, Counterblast" Aichi turn over a card "Arabella gains power +5000 [Power 19000]

"Zuitan intercept" [Shield 5000]

"Turn end. Not bad guarding against my Final Turn" Aichi said

"I'm stronger than you think" Kai draw a card "I'll saw you the real Final Turn, Final Turn!"  
Aichi's lightly smiled 'Kai-kun seems to be his normal self' she thought

"Powerful, ancient dragon, trace the ancestry of your form down the Earth again! Break Ride!" Kai skammed the card down "Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant. Break Ride skill, Arabella retire and Dragonic Descendant gains power +10000"

Aichi put Arabella in the drop zone.

"Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern and Eradicator, Homing Eradicator, Rochishin call. Cannon Wyvern skill, Counterblast" Kai turn over a card "Nehalem retire"

Aichi put Nehalem in the drop zone.

"Rochshin skill activates" [Power 13000] "Kohkiji boost Rochishin attack" [Power 19000]

"Guard" Seal Dragon, Beilla [Shield 10000]

"Ouei boost Dragonic Desendant attack" [Power 28000]

"Perfect Guard Maria" Aichi put a card in the drop zone

"Twin Drive" first no trigger "Second check" Eradicator, Dragon Mage "Power to Saucer Cannon and draw. And Dragonic Descendant Limit Break" Kai counterblast and put all three of his cards in the drop zone "Dragonic Descendant stand and gains Critical +1"

Aichi look at the only card in her hand that is a grade 3 'I losed' she smiled 'Kai-kun you are really strong' she thought "No guard"

Descendant slash his sword at Blast Bulk and Blast Bulk block with his sword. Descendant push it back and strike at Blast Bulk.

"Damage Trigger check" Dragon Dancer, Therese "Heal Trigger power to Blast Bulk and recover a damage" Aichi put the card in the drop zone.

"If Sakura pull out another heal trigger than she can survive" Naoki said

"We are not sure" Shingo said

"It's all on that card" Kourin

"Second check" Aichi turn over the top card "No trigger" Dragonic Overlord "I losed" the units behind her began to fade away

* * *

"Sakura lost" Naoki cried

"What do you expect Kai-kun is the top fighter even Sakura-san can't beat him" Shingo push up his glasses

Aichi put her cards back together and put it in her card case 'Kai-kun is really strong' Aichi walk up to Kai "You are really strong as they say" she said

"No these two months I didn't do any cardfight" Kai said "Thanks" he muttered

"It's nothing" Aichi look away with a slight blush on her face "I can't see someone anyone sad. I've experience it myself also, running away just something little" she said

"Tokura is right" Kai said

"Eh?" Aichi look at him

"She said you are a mysterious girl" Kai said "And surprised how you can be that strong"

Aichi slightly flinched 'Not good' "I see. I'll be going then" Aichi walked away and gave a wave

Kai watch her leave then something weird as she turn, Kai saw a flash of Aichi's hair. Kai's eyes widen as he remember when Aichi and Kai briefly met at Card Capital 'Why do I always see Aichi' he shook his head

"Kai" he turn to see Miwa walking up to him "How was it, that girl is strong"

"I agree" Kamui said "And I didn't get to fight against to her" he droop his head

Kamui felt a hand on his shoulder then see Morikawa next to him "If you didn't get to fight you can still fight against the strongest fighter in the room Morikawa- sama" he boasted

"Hmph I'm not interested" Kamui shrugged

"What Brat" Morikawa argued

"You heard me" they both glare at each other as Izaki and Miwa sweatdrop

Aichi walked to the door as Naoki stopped her.

"Hey Sakura" Naoki said "Are you still mad"

Aichi turn to him "No, but I won't forgive you for tricking" she said

"I knew it" Naoki rub the back of his head

"But" they turn to her "I'm glad that you did" she smiled "Thanks"

They all cheered that the plan works.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Aichi walk out the door and closing it behind her. Aichi leaned against it and had a big smile on her face 'Maybe this the best day in my life' she thought walking back home

* * *

Next Day After Class

"Hey Sakura" Naoki called Aichi

"What" Aichi turn to him

"We're going to Card Capital today want to come" Naoki said 'Please say yes, please say yes' he keep thinking

"Sure" Aichi walked pass then her head poke through the door "What are you doing lets go"

"A-Ah wait" Naoki catch up to her

Misaki, Kourin and Shingo waited for Naoki to come.

"That Ishida always being late" Shingo push up his glasses

"Shingo be patient" Kourin said

"He's here" Misaki said

They saw Naoki with Aichi behind him.

"Sakura are you coming with us" Kourin said

"Yeah, I'm interested in cardfighting the boys at Histue again" Aichi walked pass them 'Actually just see Kai-kun' she thought "And it's not going to hurt going to a card shop"

They all smiled and walked with Aichi to Card Capital. They arrived at Card Capital and walk through the doors.

"Welcome" Shin greeted them

"I'm back Shin-san" Misaki walked to the counter and petted the Sub-manager

"Yo" Naoki put his fist up

"Oh they're here" they see Miwa, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki and Kai at the table near them

Shin notice Aichi "I remember you, you visit the shop before right"

"Right" Aichi nodded

"Eh! You came before" Naoki exclaimed

"Yeah just to buy new cards" Aichi answered

"I knew it" Shingo said

"Then who's up for a fight" Naoki put his deck up

"I'll be your opponent" Kamui said

"I'm up for it" Misaki joined in

"Then I'll go up too" Miwa said

They all stood at the card fighting table. Aichi walk up to the table where Kai is and sat on opposite side of him.

"Hey" Aichi greeted holding back her blush "How is it after yesterday" she ask

"I decided to go back to Kagerō, it show my real self" Kai said

"I see, that is your decision then" Aichi said

"Yeah" Kai nodded "I owe you my thanks for helping me"

"It's nothing I've been like that before just running away and avoiding to come, but one person told me that he wasn't interested to cardfight against someone who runs away" Aichi remember when Kai said that to her at the final in the regional tournament "Because of his words I now know what Vanguard is to me, not just a game it's to have fun when you play and not only that you have get friends and rivals" Aichi smiled at him

Kai saw Aichi smiling at him and his eyes widen.

"Kai" Aichi wave her hand in front of his face snapping him out of his thought "You alright" she ask

"Yeah I'm fine" Kai shook his head

'He may be think about me' Aichi thought, Aichi took out her deck "What about fight one more time, I won't lose this time"

"Yeah" Kai pull out his deck and put his first vanguard down "You ready" he said

"Yeah" Aichi said

"Stand Up! 'The' Vanguard!"

* * *

**Aichi (Sakura) and Kai finally meet. Today is Kai's Birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry it's not a birthday chapter, but enjoy. I will do my best until school starts next week. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
